


Words Cut Deep

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo puts his life on the line one time too many, and Isaac has had enough.





	Words Cut Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who wanted "Things you said that made me feel like shit" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Isaac knows he has the ability for his words to cut deep when he wants them to. It’s something he learned from his father. He’s not necessarily proud of that. He’d rather not have any traits that bastard had. And while he tries to keep this one at bay, sometimes the more vicious side just comes out. Especially when he’s angry.

And right now he’s furious.

He can feel himself shaking as he stands in the door to the bathroom, watching as Theo washes the blood off his hands. It had been a close call for them tonight. Too close. And the fact that Theo seems completely unphased that he came close to dying makes Isaac angrier than he’s been in a long time.

Angry at the hunter that had the wolfsbane laced blade to Theo’s throat. And angry at Theo for not knowing how to keep his mouth shut and getting himself cut with the blade. Theo had managed to gets his claws into the hunters side, long enough to distract him and allow Scott to pull him off Theo.

Theo had tried to brush it all off, but sweat had already started beading on his forehead. Isaac had been silent as they rushed him to Deaton’s, along with the blade. He’d stood back as Deaton had burned into Theo’s skin, stopping the poison from spreading.

He’d had to clench his fist at his sides to stop himself from lashing out when Theo had the nerve to smile over at him. Isaac hadn’t smiled back.

They’d driven back to their shared apartment in stony silence after that. And Isaac had followed Theo inside, and then into the bathroom. Theo hasn’t looked at him since the clinic, and Isaac knows he’s waiting for the inevitable argument.

Sure enough, as soon as Theo is done drying off his hands, he turns to face Isaac, leaning back against the sink with his arms crossed. He raises an eyebrow, “Well? Are you going to stand there glaring at me all night or are you going to spit out what you clearly have to say?”

“You are the worst sort of person,” Isaac tells him.

Theo frowns, “What?”

“You are,” Isaac tells him. “You’re reckless. You’re an asshole. You have hurt so many people. And even now you continue to do it. You’re just hurting them in different ways. Hurting _me_. And it’s like you don’t even care.”

“Isaac…”

“No,” Isaac growls. “You shut the hell up. You wanted me talk, now you’re going to listen.” Isaac takes a deep breath. He regrets it when he’s hit with Theo’s scent, mixed in with the scent of blood. “I love you so much, Theo. But sometimes, I really wish I didn’t.”

Isaac watches as Theo’s face crumples before he makes himself look away. He can hear as his breathing becomes shallow, and knows he’s hit his mark. He hates himself for it. But all he can do is turn away, ignoring Theo’s calls after him.


End file.
